


Summer Lovin'

by weestarmeggie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, Smut, Summer Romance, roadtrip au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weestarmeggie/pseuds/weestarmeggie
Summary: It's their last summer of freedom before they head to University in September and Hermione just wants to enjoy the roadtrip they've been planning for the past year. She didn't count on her best friend attempting to play matchmaker between her and the dozens of pretty foreign boys they met- especially when she was already in a committed, albeit secret relationship, with his own boyfriends best friend.





	1. Chapter 1

“You didn’t tell me you invited Malfoy,” Hermione hissed as she passed Harry her duffle bag. Her best friend smirked at her and her scowl morphed to a snarl. “Don’t.”

“I never said anything,” he murmured back, though he was still smirking. Hermione huffed and folded her arms across her chest.

“I can see those wheels turning Harry James Potter,” she said waspishly, stepping forward and jabbing him in the chest with a finger, “just because you’re shacked up with Nott doesn’t mean I too need to ‘shack up’ with a Slytherin.”

Harry chuckled and slammed the boot of the car before he wrapped an arm around Hermione’s shoulder and steered her towards the car door. “But ‘Mione,” he whispered conspiratorially, “they’re so good with their tongues.” Hermione flushed beet red but Harry was already shoving her into the back seat of Sirius’ old corvette.

“Granger,” Malfoy said, not looking up from his phone. Hermione huffed her acknowledgement of him and slipped her seatbelt on before turning to look out the window.

She slipped her phone out of her pocket when it vibrated after a few minutes of driving and rolled her eyes when she saw who it was from. Glancing surreptitiously about her, she opened it.

 

**Ferret**

_ I am good with my tongue aren’t I love? _

 

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She would not,  **would not** , be distracted from her annoyance with Harry by the thought of Draco and his wicked tongue and typed her response.

 

_ Maybe. I might have to conduct more extensive research into the matter though. Perhaps Avery would be willing to help a girl out? _

 

She sent the text and tossed her phone beside her, smirking. She could see Draco’s nails digging into the worn leather of the space between them and resisted the urge to reach across and take it in her own.


	2. Chapter 2

“You have got to be joking me Harry,” Hermione huffed, stamping her foot and glaring at her best friend. Harry shrugged but Hermione could see a smirk twitching at his lips. “It’s not funny. I can’t believe you only brought two tents!”

 

She knew she was being slightly annoying. But she’d just spent six hours in the back of a very hot car with her boyfriend inches away from her and she hadn’t been able to do  _ anything _ about it. She had struggled to remember why they were keeping their relationship a secret in the first place, and now she just wanted to fall into a dreamless sleep beside her boyfriend, not deal with her best friend’s machinations.

 

“Hey! It’s not my fault you didn’t bring one. I only brought this in case something happened to the other,” he protested innocently. A little too innocently, Hermione thought. 

 

She glared at him for another moment before flicking her eyes towards Malfoy. He was leaning against the car, enjoying the last few rays of sunshine that the evening sky offered, talking quietly to Theo, and when he caught her gaze he smirked then winked at her.

 

She wanted to punch Draco but settled for ripping the tent from Harry’s hands and marching towards the clearing they’d deemed acceptable for the night. 

 

Tomorrow they would board the ferry in Dover and sail across the channel to France where their road trip would begin. They had hostels booked for much of their six week trip but they all knew they’d be roughing it a few nights in between destinations. Hermione hadn’t expected Harry to be so conniving in his plot to get her together with Draco though. He’d promised to arrange all the supplies they’d need since his dad and uncles had been really into camping when they were the same age. She didn’t doubt for a second that it was also Theo’s influence and she threw him a glare as she passed him, tugging Malfoy roughly by the arm in the process.

 

“Oi!” Malfoy protested, dragging behind her, “watch what you’re doing Granger.”

 

She ignored him, dropped his wrist and shucked her own bag off her shoulder before unrolling the tent from its case and sighing when it popped up without any help. She smirked when she heard Harry’s groan of frustration from behind her and knew he’d been left with the slightly shittier tent that would take him and Nott at least twenty minutes to put up.

 

_ Serves him right _ she thought, unzipping the entrance and climbing into the unexpectedly spacious tent. She knelt in the entranceway, still slightly bent over and unzipped her dufflebag to extract her sleeping bag. It was only when she’d rolled it and smoothed it out that she realised she was still alone. She shuffled forward, ducked her head out of the tent to see Draco standing there, staring at the opening, though he didn’t seem to notice her.

 

“Malfoy,” she growled, clicking her fingers in an attempt to get his attention. His eyes snapped to hers and he swallowed. Hermione glanced around him to see Harry and Theo still messing about with their tent and smirked before clearing her throat, loudly. “Malfoy. If you don’t get in this tent right now you can sleep out here by yourself. Or,” she drawled sarcastically, peeking around his form again to catch Harry and Theo watching them, “you can ask Harry and Nott if they fancy sharing,” she sneered before shuffling quickly back into the tent. 

 

Malfoy scrambled in behind her almost immediately and scowled at her as she continued to laugh.

 

“You know Granger,” he murmured quietly, slipping his t-shirt off up over his head and revealing his - years spent playing football in school toned - torso to his girlfriend, who had suddenly gone very quiet. “I think Potter might be trying to get you laid.”

 

Hermione shrugged and propped herself up on her elbows to watch her boyfriend as he dropped to his knees at her feet and began to tug, first her shoes, then her socks off. She lifted her hips and let him slide her trousers down and he slipped them off, tossing them beside his own shirt.

 

“Draco,” she mumbled quietly when he began to press kisses - that Hermione knew were anything but innocent - along her legs, “Draco we can’t,” she groaned quietly, her head falling back at the thought. She couldn’t let him distract her. Harry and Theo were just at the other side of the clearing, and she would not give either of them the satisfaction of knowing they’d been right.

 

“We can,” Draco smirked, nipping her thigh lightly between his teeth, his hands coming up to rest on her hips, holding her down, “and we will.”

 

“Draco,” she began but cut herself off when he knelt forward and pressed his face against the cotton of her pale blue underwear.

 

“Shhhh,” he whispered, flicking his eyes to meet hers, “you don’t want anyone to hear you,” before he ducked back down. He didn’t even bother to remove her underwear, simply slipped the material to the side with one hand and slid two of his fingers into her with the other, his tongue swirling around her clit teasingly.

 

“Malfoy,” she warned. Draco nipped her clit.

 

“You have to be quiet Granger. You  _ are _ going to come for me and whilst I don't give a flying fuck about anyone finding out who you belong - yes, belong to,” he said firmly at her glare, “I know that you do. So be a good girl and lie back for me, princess.”

 

Hermione whimpered at his words, but she fell back onto the floor beneath her and did as she was told, shattering under his wicked tongue.

 

Draco continued to stroke her clit gently with his fingers as she came back down before he slipped her knickers back into place and fell down beside her. He kissed her, her come that still  coated his lips covering hers in the process.

 

“Still want to ask Avery for advice?” He breathed against her ear, nudging her onto her side and pulling her against him.

 

“Shut up,” she whispered, clutching the hand he was holding against her tightly in her own.


	3. Chapter 3

“You ok?” Harry asked, nudging Hermione’s shoulder as he joined her at the railing. They had finally made it onto the boat and were sailing across the surprisingly calm channel of water that separated Britain and the continent.

 

Hermione looked up at him and grinned. “Perfect,” she said, relaxing into his side. Harry wrapped his free arm around her shoulder and placed a chaste kiss to her forehead. 

 

“I’m really glad we decided to do this,” he murmured into her hair. She nodded against his chest and peeked up at him.

 

“Me too.”

 

They stood in silence for a few moments, swaying gently with the rock of the boat and Hermione took the chance to glance around her. Children all around them shrieked with joy and parents hurried after them. Other young couples stared wistfully across the water too, though they were wrapped up in each other much more intimately than Harry and Hermione. Her eyes eventually fell on Draco and Theo, the pair of them seated across the deck, laughing and joking with each other. Hermione’s lips tugged into a smile at the sight of them looking so carefree and happy. God knew they deserved it, they all did after the hellish six weeks they’d just endured with exams and nagging parents. Harry followed her gaze and nudged her.

 

“Malfoy really isn’t that bad you know,” Harry said. Hermione groaned and rolled her eyes before turning her head back to watch the sea. Harry laughed.

 

“Why are you so insistent on-”

  
“I think you’d make a good couple,” he interrupted, shrugging like it was the most obvious thing. Hermione swallowed in an effort to rid herself of the dryness in her mouth. 

 

They did make a good couple. There was no thinking about it. They were both stubborn as mules and fierce in their love for their friends and family and loyal to a fault. More loyal to each other than either of them had ever thought possible. Hermione thought of all the times they’d lay in her bed together, just studying or watching tv or amusing Crookshanks. Of all the times she’d fought with him and he’d never once lashed out, only waited for her to calm down before he pulled her into his lap and soothed her frayed nerves. 

 

She closed her eyes and murmured a barely audible “maybe.”

* * *

 

 

“Really Potter,” Draco sneered, and Hermione rolled her eyes, “this is the hostel you chose?”

 

“What?” Harry asked, rounding on his friends who were all crammed together in the doorway watching him. “It’s not that bad.”

 

Hermione winced and flicked her eyes in Theo’s direction to see him rubbing a hand down his face in exasperation too,  just as she felt Draco inhale sharply beside her.

 

“Not that bad?” He asked, his tone deadlier than any of the cockroaches Hermione could see scuttling back to their hideaways now that the bright, flickering lights of the room had been switched on. “There's a myriad of critters crawling around in here Potter, and that’s just the ones we can see.”

 

“You’re being a drama queen Malfoy,” Hermione murmured, moving from between her boyfriend and his best friend further into the room they had for the night.

 

“There are bunk beds Granger,” he sneered. “Bunk beds.”

 

Theo sighed and moved into the room, clapping Draco’s shoulder as he did. “It’s for one night. It won’t kill you. Plus you slept in a tent last night Draco. Outside. With a lot worse things than a few cockroaches scurrying about.”

 

Draco’s eyes flicked in Hermione direction and she felt her face flush remembering just how closely they’d slept together last night. Draco huffed but finally moved into the room too, slamming the door closed behind him.

 

“Not a chance Potter,” he mumbled when Harry made to join Theo on the bottom bunk. “There’s enough things in this room that go bump in the night. You and Theo won’t be joining them.”

 

“Jealous Malfoy?” Harry asked, but Draco only raised an eyebrow in his direction.

“Of Nott’s pale arse Potter? No. Not at all. You are welcome to have at it,” he drawled, “I’ve seen it plenty enough to know it doesn’t do anything for me.” 

 

Hermione snorted and settled herself on the bunk across from a glowering Harry and a smirking Theo, Draco swinging himself onto the one above her as Harry and Theo shared a chaste kiss before Harry swung himself up too.

 

They said good night and settled under the thin blankets of their bunks after Theo had jumped up and switched the light off. It only took a few minutes for both Theo and Harry’s quiet snores to drift across the space in the room before Draco was dropping his arm over the bed, angling his hand for Hermione to lift her arm and rest her own in it.

 

“Night Granger,” Draco murmured tiredly, rubbing circles with the pad of his thumb across her knuckles. Hermione smiled and lifted herself up to place a gentle kiss against the inside of his wrist.

 

“Night Draco.”


	4. Chapter 4

Draco volunteered to drive them to his family’s French chateau the next morning and Hermione was left with Theo for company in the back seat of Sirius’ car. Harry was squinting between the map he had open in front of him and the countryside Draco was currently driving them through.

“Are you sure you know where you’re going?” Harry asked, still squinting at the map, when it looked like they’d driven through the same village three times. Hermione caught Draco’s eye in the rearview mirror and suppress a snigger at the way his left eyebrow was twitching.

“Quite sure Potter,” he gritted out, “I’ve only been coming here every summer since I was six. I think I know the way.”

Harry tossed the map at his feet and turned to meet Hermione and Theo’s eye. Hermione laughed then at the way he was rolling his eyes at Draco’s superior tone.

* * *

“Wow.”

There was no other word for how absolutely stunning the house they were currently standing in the foyer of was. High ceilings with crystal chandeliers and delicate figurines and portraits and-

“I knew you were rich Malfoy,” Harry breathed out, taking the extensive and elaborate foyer in for himself with wide eyes, “But I had no idea-”   
“What?” Draco interrupted, “that I could, quite literally, put my money where my mouth is?” Draco smirked.

Theo stepped forward and ran his finger along a dust laden sideboard. “Well,” he deadpanned, “It’s not the Four Seasons, but it’s definitely better than the hovel we stayed in last night.”

“Hey,” Harry protested. “You said it wasn’t that bad!”

Theo turned and leveled Harry with what Hermione thought was supposed to be a glare, but his eyes were soft and she suddenly felt bereft - she didn’t dare try and catch Draco’s eye.

“I like having your cock in my arse Potter,” Theo leered and Hermione burst out laughing - Theo ignored her. “I’m not going to tell you something to make you not continue to do so,” he continued.”

“Jesus Christ,” Draco murmured, rubbing a hand over his tired face. He turned towards her as Harry advanced on Theo. “Come along Granger. I’ll show you to a guest room and you can freshen up before we go enjoy some real night life in a few hours.”

Hermione took his proffered arm and hauled her duffle bag onto her shoulder. She saw Draco’s fingers twitching out of the corner of her eye, obviously inclined to take it from her but wary of drawing any additional attention to them. He led her up the grand staircase and away from Theo and Harry, who had suddenly gone very quiet - obviously making alternative use of the sideboard.

“Do you think they-”

“Yip!”

“Are you-”

“I’d rather not think about Potter and Nott defiling my mother’s sixteenth century sideboard if you please Granger,” he sighed. Hermione suppressed a chuckle and nodded, squeezing his forearm tightly.

“It really is a beautiful house,” she murmured as they continued down the hallway.

“I wanted to bring you here this summer. But then we decided to do this and,” he cut himself off and shrugged, finally stopping outside of a set of double doors.

Hermione swallowed and looked up at him. He was avidly avoiding her eye. “I love it.” She whispered. 

Draco smirked and finally opened the door of what she presumed was her bedroom. It was decorated in a pale cream and pink, with a huge four poster bed in the center of the room. Hermione turned to protest the extravagance, determined to tell him she only needed a bed for the night, not all of this, when he spoke. “My room is right across the hall.” Hermione hummed and turned her head over her shoulder to look at him leaning against the door jamb, a smirk playing along his lips.

“And Harry and Theo-”

“Will be at the other end of the house. With no reason whatsoever to venture along here.”

“That’s convenient.”

Draco’s smirk turned to a leer and he quickly crossed the space between them, pulling Hermione into his chest by the waist. He ducked his head down to press kisses along her neck, “I’m going to fuck you in that bed tonight,” he breathed against her skin and Hermione bit her lip, “and you’re going to scream for me,” he promised. 

Hermione whimpered.

* * *

 

“I’m going to go get a drink,” Harry shouted over the roar of the music, stepping out of Hermione’s embrace and flicking her nose when she pouted. He laughed. “You stay here and keep dancing,” he added, “I won’t be long.”

Hermione rolled her eyes but she didn’t protest, she simply kept moving to the music blaring through the club which, as Draco had promised, was jumping.  There was barely any room to move amongst the sea of bodies permeating what constituted the dance floor and as soon as Harry had left her side she was being pressed against them on all sides.

She didn’t think anything of it when she felt a pair of hands lightly grasp her hips and begin to move with her, and perhaps it was the half a dozen shots Theo had challenged her to as soon as they’d stepped into the club, or the numerous vodka and cokes she’d drank like they were water since then, but she’d foolishly forgotten that there was only one person who had permission to grind against her so intimately, and that there was no logical reason he would be doing so where Harry and Theo could spot them. So when Draco materialised in front of her, she grinned up at him and ignored the malevolent glare he was sending over her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his neck, stepping away from the erection that was pressing insistently against her bum and towards the one that pressed against her stomach.

Draco gripped her hips tightly and ground against her. She shivered, throwing her head back and moved against him like they were the only two present and when Draco ducked his head and licked a thick stripe up her neck she didn’t protest.

“Please Draco,” she whimpered. 

“What is it love?” He murmured against her ear, nipping it between his teeth. She mewled beneath him and could feel him smirking. “What do you want?” He asked, even as his hands slipped down her waist and began their ascent up and under the skirt of her dress, one hand travelling around her waist to grip her bum, the other deftly slipping under the wet lace of her underwear to press against her cunt. “Fuck,” he hissed, “you’re dripping for it babe. Did dancing with these strangers do that to you?” Hermione nodded, her hands dropping from around his neck to grip his shoulders. “Do you want to come?” He asked, slipping two fingers into her cunt and pressing his thumb against her clit. “Are you going to come all over my hand right here Hermione? In the middle of this club, bodies pressed up against us on all sides, like a little slut?” She whimpered. “Anyone could see you know?” He said, not bothering to be quiet, for who could hear them anyway? Hermione’s breath hitched at his words and she lifted her head to meet his eyes, dark with lust and-

“Fuck me,” she murmured, “God Draco!” She whined. “I want you to fuck me.”

Draco growled and quickly slipped his hands from under her skirt. Hermione grabbed the hand that had been fingering her and brought the fingers to her lips. She sucked them into her mouth and moaned. Draco groaned and his grip on her tightened as he quickly moved them through the crowd towards the bathrooms.

They stumbled into a stall and Draco pressed her against the door. Hermione’s hands fumbled with his jeans and Draco didn’t bother to remove her knickers. When his cock was free and his jeans were hanging low on his arse, he batted her hand away from gliding up his cock and smearing the pre-come around the head of it, lifted her into his arms and slid into her cunt while she held her knickers to the side.

“Oh god,” she moaned loudly, uncaring of who heard her. She vaguely remembered spotting other amorous couples when Draco had dragged her into the bathroom and -

“You are always so tight and wet an- Fuck!” Draco groaned, gripping her waist and the material of her dress in his hands. His eyes were firmly glued to the sight of his length thrusting into her and Hermione bit her lip at the feral look on his face.

“Draco.” She moaned, letting her fingers slip to her clit, “Draco please,” she whined as she rubbed at the nub.

“Mine.” He growled, letting one of his hands drop from her waist to press against her clit too. His rough fingers moving over hers to bring her to the edge.

“Yours,” she keened, “God Draco.”

“You gonna come baby?” He asked, tearing his eyes away from where they were joined to look at her face. He dipped his head and crushed his lips against hers, pulling her bottom lip between his teeth. “You gonna come all over my cock, princess?” He asked against her lips, his hips snapping harder, faster, against hers now.

“Fuck yes!” She hissed.

“Now Hermione.” He growled, pinching her clit between the pads of his fingers and shuddering through his own release when he felt her come. Her cunt gripping and rippling around his cock as he filled her up and they slumped against the door, both panting.

Hermione pressed gentle kisses along his neck, licking the sweat from him.

“That was-”

“Incredible,” he murmured.

Hermione laughed and dropped her legs from around his waist, moaning when he slipped from inside her. “I was going to say reckless.”

Draco chuckled and tucked himself away. “That too.”


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione woke with Draco’s face pressed against her neck, his left hand clutching one of her breasts. Hermione vaguely remembered him playing and sucking on her nipples last night after he’d made good on his promise to have her screaming his name as he’d fucked her into the mattress. 

She pressed a quick kiss to his forehead and smiled when he growled as she slipped out from underneath him and padded her way across the room towards the bathroom. When she’d dressed she knelt beside Draco and ran her hands along the smooth expanse of his back, her nails dragging lightly over the scratches that she’d marred his skin with only a few hours ago.

“Draco,” she murmured, digging the palms of her hands into his back and smirking when he groaned beneath her. “Draco you have to wake up.”

“Don’t want to.”

She laughed. “Babe.”

He turned his head slightly to see her bent over him and flipped, pulling her onto him so that she was straddling his thighs. “Come back to bed,” he rasped, slipping his hands beneath the material of her dress and lifting his hips so that the thick, hard length of him was pressed against her.

Hermione dragged her hips up and down his thickness a few times before she chuckled and quickly dropped a kiss against the corner of his mouth. “Can’t. We don’t have time. Harry-”

“Fuck Potter.”

“I’m sure he’d enjoy that,” she snarked. His eyes snapped open and his hands gripped her thighs tightly. Hermione swallowed at the dark look in his eyes but they widened almost imperceptibly when there was a loud knocking at her door, accompanied by the sound of Harry’s voice.

“Hermione? Are you awake yet? Theo wants to get a early start. Something about making sure Malfoy doesn’t find out what we did to his grandfather's study.”    


Draco’s eyes widened and Hermione snickered even as she clapped a hand over Draco’s mouth to stop him from giving them away. “I’m just getting ready,” she called, never taking her eyes off Draco. “I’ll be ten,” Draco skimmed his hands up her bare thighs, beneath her skirt and jerked his hips beneath her, “fifteen minutes,” she said pointedly.

She didn’t wait for Harry to reply before she let Draco roll her onto her back. “You,” she said to Draco even as she lifted her hips and helped him slide her underwear down her legs, “are a terrible influence.”

“The worst,” Draco grinned at her before he ducked down between her legs.

* * *

 

“There’s a perfectly good pool right here though,” Hermione pouted, casting a longing look through the patio doors of the dining room. 

Draco smirked into his coffee and avoided looking up at his girlfriend who was currently arguing with his best friend about the merits of leaving his perfectly adequate ancestral home in favour of yet another hostel later that night.

“Potter.”

“Harry.”

Draco flicked his eyes up to watch Potter, whose own eyes were flicking between his boyfriend and his best friend. Draco understood his predicament perfectly. If he didn’t choose correctly he was in danger of not receiving a blow job any time in the immediate future, but on the other hand he knew Hermione would proceed to make his life a living hell for at least the next twenty four hours if he didn’t side with her. Personally, Draco didn’t really care what they decided to do - though the thought of his girlfriend in one of those ridiculously ‘barely there’ bikinis had him adjusting himself discreetly.

“I’m sorry Theo-” he began. Draco smirked at Hermione as she grinned triumphantly and Harry turned to his pouting boyfriend, “but Hermione has a point. And it would be a waste of an opportunity if we didn’t indulge in Malfoys absurd wealth.” Draco rolled his eyes. “Plus, It’s not like the Arc de Triomphe is going anywhere.”

Draco met Theo’s eye and decided to throw him a bone. “Come on Theo. Let’s take my cousin’s obviously modified Corvette out for a drive,” he said standing from the table. “Perhaps we’ll find you a nice French boy to replace Potter with.”

Theo smirked and pushed his own chair back from the table to join him. “Maybe,” he drawled, rounding it and swinging an arm around Draco’s shoulders. “Or maybe we’ll find you a nice French girl.”

Draco made a non-committal sound in the back of his throat. He could feel Hermione’s eyes burning into his skull.

 

* * *

“Truth or dare?” The pretty French girl with blonde hair reminiscent of Draco’s shouted, jumping into the Malfoys pool at the same time. 

Hermione shot Harry a glare. He was enjoying himself far too much considering any moment his boyfriend would be returning from a huff. If that had been Hermione she would have been acting pretty docile, though of course that would imply that she had ever been in the wrong during the course of their relationship. Hermione wasn’t sure how Draco would feel about the fact that Harry had invited his next door neighbours over for an impromptu party either, especially since they’d brought half the neighbourhood with them. So far Hermione had only learned Fleur and Gabrielle’s names. But a quick look between the girls had had them informing Hermione of their Bulgarian neighbours name too, Viktor. Then there was the pretty English boy that kept making eyes at Harry, Cedric. Honestly, the sooner Theo and Draco got back the better.

 

* * *

Draco wasn’t sure what he expected to walk into when he and Theo returned from their quick drive that had somehow turned into an all day excursion around the French countryside (an attempt on Draco’s behalf to appease his friend’s ferocious need to see some tourist hotspots) but it definitely hadn’t crossed his mind that the Delacours from next door would have, quite literally, invaded his property.

There was music blaring and shouting, cheering, laughing that could be heard from the foyer. A quick glance at Theo had the pair of them quickly making their way outside to see Harry doing body shots from Hermione's navel and a handful of people, boys, jeering and ogling them. It was only when he heard his girlfriend giggling and shouting “dare” that he realised she was three sheets to the wind. Because there was no way on earth she would have clambered into Fleur Delacour’s lap and proceeded to snog her face off if she hadn’t been. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only 1 chapter left after this. Massive love - as always to Riverwriter for editng and just basically always putting up with my bullshit i love you so very much - anyway, enjoy.

Draco didn’t bother to close his mouth as he watched his girlfriend snog Fleur. Hermione had her hands wrapped in the other girls hair and Fleur had her hands all over Hermione’s ass, pulling her even closer until Hermione was rocking along her thigh and making little mewling sounds and then her head was thrown back and Fleur was planting open mouthed kisses down her neck and one hand had creeped from her ass to tug at Hermione’s hardened nipples through her bikini top and -

“Hermione!” Harry shouted and everyone seemed to jump. Hermione jolted in Fleur’s arms, slipping off the lap of the other girl while she laughed, and everyone seemed to realise that it was getting late and that perhaps they’d better call it a night. 

Draco was barely cognisant of Theo pulling him up and walking him back into the house. He was sure he was speaking to him, and Draco vaguely remembered Potter being with them too, but he was still in a daze when they all parted ways at the top of the staircase and Theo pushed him in the direction of his rooms.

It was only when he opened the door to his bedroom and saw his girlfriend stretched out, hand moving furiously between her legs, head thrown back against his pillows and her bottom lip pulled between her teeth that he came back to life.

“Please Draco,” Hermione was mumbling as she pressed the palm of her hand against her clit and drove three fingers into her cunt. 

Draco could smell her sex from the other side of the room and quietly stripped until he had one hand wrapped around his cock. He crept to the edge of the bed, his hand slowly wanking his dick as he watched his girlfriend masturbate on his bed. She didn’t even seem to be aware of the fact that he was there - watching her. Wasn’t aware until he knelt beside the bed and slipped his hand between her legs and began to press two fingers of his own into her.

Hermione’s eyes snapped open and she groaned when she saw the dark look in Draco’s eye as he watched both of their fingers disappear into her. “Please Draco,” she gasped when he pressed his thumb against her clit.

“Do you have any idea how hot it was watching you and Fleur?” He asked, never taking his eyes off her glistening cunt. “Fuck,” he gasped, “you are so wet. Is this for me?” He muttered, “or for  _ her? _ ” He asked, finally dragging his eyes up to meet her gaze. Hermione opened her mouth to reply but Draco quickly slipped his fingers from her cunt and slid them between her lips. His own eyelids fluttered shut as his girlfriend licked and nipped and sucked at his fingers.

“You,” she mumbled around the slick digits, “always you.”

He quickly knelt over her, lifted her leg onto his shoulder and slid his length into her cunt. “Oh fuck,” he murmured, “Hermione I - I don’t know how long-”

Sh cut him off. “You liked it didn’t you?” She moaned beneath him, hooking the leg that wasn’t currently resting on his shoulder around his waist. “You liked watching me and Fleur. You liked watching her slip her tongue down my throat. Liked watching me riding her thigh. I was so close Draco,” she teased, “I was so close to coming for her. She wanted me to you know? You should have heard the things she was whispering to me. Dirty French things.”

“Fuck Hermione!” Draco rasped, dropping her leg from his shoulder and pulling his girlfriend up so that she was resting in his lap, her nails digging into his shoulder as she bounced herself on the length of his dick. He dropped his mouth to one nipple and rolled the other between his thumb and forefinger. “Tell me.”

“Oh - oh fuck Draco-”

He bit down on the nipple he had his mouth wrapped around. “Now Princess,” he warned, “I want you to tell me now.”

“She - she said she wanted to lay me out in front of everyone and go down on me,” Draco groaned and Hermione’s eyelids fluttered as he rolled his hips so that the tip of his cock nudged that spongy spot inside of her. “That she wanted everyone see how easily she could make me fall apart under her tongue.”

“Fuck,” Draco hissed. He let her nipple fall from his mouth with a ‘pop’ and looked up at her. “You'd have let her wouldn't you? You’re such a dirty little slut you’d have let her- practically a stranger- get you off in front of your best friend and his boyfriend. Not to mention my neighbors and your own boyfriend. And you would have done it without a care in the world wouldn't you have princess?”

Hermione could only nod. She would have. If Harry hadn’t interrupted and jolted her from the moment she would have let Fleur do  _ anything _ to her regardless of the audience. “Please Draco,” she moaned, “I’m so close.”

“I know princess,” he grunted, dipping his head and pressing his lips against hers. He gripped her hips and lifted her slightly, holding her still so that he could thrust up into her. He watched through hooded eyes as she threw her head back and groaned. When she slipped one hand down the length of her naked body he had to clench his eyes shut and count backwards from one hundred in French so as not to fill her up right then. He quickly let her go - groaned as she dropped down his length and took him to the hilt once more - and switched their positions so that  _ he _ was on top of her.

He couldn’t bring himself to care about how loud his headboard was rattling against his bedroom wall. All he could hear was his Hermione writhing, mewling, and whimpering his name beneath him as she came apart around his cock, and then he followed her into ecstasy.

* * *

Harry couldn’t look at Theo the next morning at breakfast. He just couldn’t. Because he knew as soon as he made eye contact he was going to burst into laughter and the jig would be up. Honestly, did Hermione and Malfoy think they were stupid?

Did they think he wouldn’t notice how happy his best friend had been over the past few months and in turn recognise how her eyes lit up everytime Malfoy entered the room, or how she’d sometimes be distracted so much he could literally ask her anything and she’d agree.

And Malfoy - did he think Theo (who told Harry everything) wouldn’t notice that his best friend hadn’t been bragging about how many girls he’d been seeing? That he wouldn’t notice how he’d  _ casually _ ask after Hermione anytime Theo mentioned Harry was going to be at whatever football match or afterparty they were attending. That he wouldn’t notice how he seemed to permanently have his fists clenched anytime Hermione spoke to anyone else and blatantly ignored him?

He and Theo had thought up this little trip in order to get them to confront the seriousness of their relationship but it hadn’t worked at all. If he were honest, he was beginning to feel more than a little peeved.

Why hadn’t she told him?

The sound of the dining room door opening drew his attention and he watched with mild amusement as his best friend slouched into the room and collapsed into the chair opposite him.

“Alright?” He asked quietly, nudging a cup of tea her way. She looked between her fingers at him.

“Don’t.” She whispered.  

“I would never.” Harry smirked. She shook her head, almost imperceptibly and lifted the cup he’d passed to her.

“You would. You have, on numerous occasions before, remi-” She cut herself off at the sound of the door opening again and Harry watched her as she let her eyes trail over Malfoy’s naked torso. He rolled his eyes.

“Ever heard of a shirt Malfoy?”

“And deny Theo the sight of what a real man looks like Potter?” He scoffed, settling into the chair at the head of the table. “Never.”

Theo snickered and Harry fought the urge to elbow him in the ribs and simply resumed eating his own breakfast. He nearly choked on his tea when Theo opened his mouth.

“So,” he began, ominously. “Did either of you hear that banging in the night?”

Hermione’s fork clattered to her plate and Harry resisted the urge to snort audibly. A quick glance in Draco’s direction told him that the other man  _ hadn’t  _ heard the noise.

“Really?” He asked, eyebrows furrowed. “I didn’t hear anything.”

“Yeah,” Theo continued, “Me and Harry heard it all the way from the other end of the house.” Harry watched Malfoy swallow. Watched him flick his eyes in Hermione’s direction. A quick glance of his own told Harry that she knew exactly what the noise had been. “And of course our curiosity got the better of us.” Harry couldn’t look at his boyfriend but he could feel his lips twitching into a smirk as the tension rose.

“And did you find out what the noise was?” Draco asked. Harry really had to applaud him. He was doing his best to act completely unbothered.

“Don’t!” Hermione interjected. Harry looked right at her to find her glaring at Theo who only grinned at her.

“But don’t you want to know what the noise was?” He asked sardonically.

“I already know what the noise was,” she grit out, glaring at Malfoy.

Harry couldn’t help himself. He snorted. “I’d like to think so. Seeing as a quick dip into your room had found it empty and Malfoys headboard was making enough ruckus to be heard from next door, never mind down the hall,” he deadpanned.

 


End file.
